Last Night
by Dragonmage182
Summary: Harry doesn't return to his dorm until early in the morning. What did he do last night? One-shot.


Dawn broke over the Hogwarts grounds, bathing them in a soft golden light. From the forest cam all sorts of noises as the inhabitants began their day. From the lake a lone grindylow popped to the surface to give the rising sun a two-fingered salute before swimming back to its nest. Within the castle the early risers began getting out of bed so as to beat the rush of the other students to the Great Hall.

One student in particular though was just sneaking back into his dorm room after a night of wandering around the castle. He had just slipped into his bed when one of his roommates threw the curtains of his four-poster bed back and grinned down at the young wizard.

"Long night, eh?" he roommate asked with a grin.

"Go stuff yourself." The young wizard moaned while covering his head with his pillow to block out the sunlight. It's Sunday mate, just leave me to rest."

The roommates grin grew wider.

"Any reason as to why you weren't in your bed last night?"

"You don't deserve the answer to that and you know it." The young wizard replied. "You didn't tell me why you never came back to the dorm last weekend now have you?"

With this the roommate blushed heavily and looked away while muttering something under his breath.

"Look, I'm exhausted. Last night I was kept up all night because of a previous engagement. Can we just leave it at that?" Harry whined. No, not whined. Only children whined. Men requested.

Ron shook his head before closing the curtains once more. "You know mate," Ron began. "Sooner or later the school will find out just what you're doing at night."

Harry grumbled under his breath while Ron walked out of the dorm.

-o0O(LN)O0o-

As Ron was walking out of the common room he was stopped by Luna Lovegood.

"Hello there Ronald. I was wondering if you could return this back to Harry."

She shoved a bundle into his hands. Glancing down he saw that it was Harry's invisibility cloak.

"How did you get this?" Ron asked with his mouth open. Harry didn't just give the cloak to anyone. No, you needed to sign a contract stating that the cloak needed to be returned within the agreed amount of time or else something terrible would happen. Ron wasn't entirely sure what would happen and he had no intention of finding out for himself.

"Harry gave it to me so that I could make it back last night without getting caught." Luna replied while following something only she could see in the air with her eyes.

"You were with Harry last night?" Ron asked in shock. This was news to the sixth year as Harry had never mentioned anything about being closer with Luna. Sure he spoke with her often nowadays and tried his best to eat at least one meal a day, but Ron didn't think that it would become anything serious.

"Oh yes," She replied, a bright smile blooming on her face. "Many girls were with Harry last night. We all thought that he was good, but we never imagined that he would be that flexible."

With those parting words she walked off. As Ron stared at her walking away, he noticed that she walked with a slight limp. Shaking his head he dropped the cloak off in Harrys trunk before wondering not for the first time what Harry did last night, and whether he should be jealous or proud.

-o0O(LN)O0o-

Meeting up with Hermione in the entrance Hall, Ron explained what Luna had said this morning and how Harry was complaining about being too tired to eat.

Walking into the Great Hall, they approached the Gryffindor Table and as they sat down, they heard someone calling out to them. Looking over they saw Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott limping over to them.

When they reached the two Gryffindors they glanced around and shoved a piece of parchment in their faces.

"Hand this back to Harry when you see him next please." Susan asked. "Tell him that if it wasn't for this then Hannah and I would have been caught last night by Snape." Both girls shivered thinking what the head of Slytherin would do if he caught them.

This time it was Hermione who had her mouth hanging open after realizing what the parchment was, the Marauders Map. In order for her t glance at the map she needed to give over her most valuable book with the understanding that should the map be damaged in anyway shape or form upon its return then her book would be meeting the Monster book of Monsters in a private meeting.

"H-how did you get this from him?" She asked while staring at the two. Susan and Hannah both blushed red, making a point to not look at each other. "Well we were with Harry last night obviously." Hannah said. Susan nodded along with her and began to walk away. Stopping she turned around, asking a final favor.

"Also, tell Harry that the next time that we meet up for him to bring pepper-up potions for all of us girls. We thought that we would be enough but didn't expect him to wear all of us down like that. I could barely feel my legs this morning."

Several people who were within hearing range spit pumpkin juice all over the table. The girls looked on with thinly disguised jealousy while the guys didn't know whether to kill Harry Potter or worship him.

Five minutes after the girls left, Hermione caught up to what they said. "Wait! '_all of us girls_'?!"

-o0O(LN)O0o-

Deciding to head back to the dorms to demand that Harry explain what was going on Ron and Hermione found their way blocked on the second floor corridor.

"Weasley, Granger."

Both teens stopped and stared at the two Slytherins that had spoken to them. Not once, in their entire school career had either Tracey Davis or Daphne Greengrass speak to them, and to their knowledge Harry either. Looking at the two suspiciously Hermione spoke up.

"What can we help you with?" Like it or not Ron and Hermione were still prefects and needed to help any student who came to them with problems, no matter the house.

"Tell Potter that last night was more fun that we thought and even though it was our first time trying something like that." Davis said while smirking.

"Also tell him that we should have taken up his offer to stretch before joining in with the others. I've never been so sore in my life!" Greengrass added.

Ron's brain crashed within record time wondering what Harry did last night with two of the hottest girls within the school. Slytherin or not, no man denied this fact.

Hermione's mind went into overdrive thinking of first what Ron told her Luna said, followed by Susan and Hannah and now these two Slytherin. Her cheeks flushed with anger as her mind came to a conclusion that she didn't like she grabbed Ron by the arm and began dragging him rather forcibly towards the Common Room. Ron allowed himself to be dragged, his mind still playing out images of what those words could possible mean.

-o0O(LN)O0o-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry looked up from where he was sitting next to the window, gently stroking Hedwig. He saw Hermione making a beeline for him, and his only consolation was that most of the students hadn't returned from breakfast yet. However, this was over shadowed by the fact that sharing the common room was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The two biggest gossips within the school.

"How can I help you this fine morning Hermione?" Harry asked while glancing towards the window wondering if he could survive the jump.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Harry!" Hermione snapped. "Why is it that five of our igirl/i classmates have been asking us to give you messages and the Marauders Map?!"

Before Harry could reply, Ron's brain finally decided to play catch up and he asked the first thing that came to mind. "Mate, did you really shag all of them last night?"

Harry paused looking at both Ron and Hermione before beginning to laugh loudly, tears escaping his eyes. Seeing this reaction caused both Hermione and Ron to blink owlishly while waiting for him to stop.

After several minutes Harry was able to find his voice. "Y-y-you though that I... and they?" He managed to get out before collapsing once more into laughter.

"Well what else are we supposed to think?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"H-Hermione, w-we were playing Twister last night. Luna had never played the game before and wanted to know how to. I told her that we needed more than two people to play and she grabbed Susan and Hannah. It wasn't until later that Tracey and Daphne were walking by and wanted to play too." Harry explained while chuckling and wiping tears from his eyes.

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry for a minute before muttering their apologies before rushing out of the common room. Harry still chuckling gave Hedwig a smirk before speaking once more. "Think I should have told them that it was strip twister girl?" he asked Hedwig. She gave a bark that sounded like a negative before pushing her head into his hand. "I didn't think so either." He replied continuing to scratch his familiar.

End

A/N: Something that just flowed from my head. Don't really think that it flows well but at least I'm writing again. First attempt at humor. Tell me what you think otherwise I'll never improve as a writer. This doesn't have a beta so tell me about any mistakes (which are a few I bet) and I'll correct them. Forgot how the site messes with formatting.

Dragonmage182


End file.
